Game Over
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: The game had come to an end, and as her body moved beneath his with a frantic pleasure, they realised that a brand new game was just about to begin. Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. Well. This is the most M rated thing i have ever written and i'm really not sure how it turned out, i'm quite insecure about this one so reviews would be great. This is because i think there just arn't enough Troyella M on fanfiction.**

**Thanks to HX for being my beta :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah like Disney would let them have THIS much fun**

**Game Over**

He was going to brand her his. He wanted her, the hard icy blue of his eyes intensifying his gaze as he travelled them along her softly glowing skin. The beads of sweat that just seemed to shimmer and evaporate as she twisted her body around the long metallic pole, her eyes darkening to the colour of bitter chocolate as they filled with a deep arousing passion and lust. The moisture from his mouth vanished as he watched her with wide eyes, his member beginning to stir uncomfortably, as she sunk to the floor, her legs spreading as she run a manicured hand from the tip of her knee up the inside of her thigh, grinning seductively as she winked in his direction.

They had been playing this game for far too long, and as Troy Bolton watched her body move gracefully to the music, he could sense the end of a long drawn out competition. Tonight the game had to end, and as he let his eyes gaze over her curvaceous body; he dreamed of nothing more than feeling her small hand enclose around him, and lost himself in the thought of feeling her soft lustrous skin moving gracefully beneath him, as her wet walls engulfed him, her moans sending him to a place he had been desperate to reach for almost 3 months. Shamefully realising that he was now rock hard, he became thankful for the darkness of the club, and the strangers that surrounded them. His eyes darkening to almost a navy in desire as he replayed the steps that brought them to this moment.

_Flashback_

_He leant into her body, smelling the intoxicating scent of her luminescent midnight coloured hair as he smirked behind her, letting his mouth brush against her earlobe as he whispered huskily into her ear._

"_Come on Gabriella, show me that East High's Sweetheart isn't as innocent as we all think."_

_As Me & You by Cassie began to blast from the speakers, Troy Bolton let his urges take over; as he ran his tongue down from her earlobe and onto her jaw where he growled into her ear, pressing a lingering kiss as he chuckled harshly at her shocked expression. _

"_Let's end this game Montez"_

_Her body appeared to stand frozen for a few seconds, before a smile found its way onto her crimson lips, her tongue wetting her lips in anticipation as she spun to face the boy in front of her. His light brown hair hanging into his eyes as he stared her down, a perfect grin coming to his lips as he believed to have her caught like a deer in headlights. His face paled when she suddenly tore her jumper from her body, ripping her shirt in several places to create a short black midriff that showed of the sparkle of her silver belly piercing, and the curve of her ample breasts, her hair draping onto the exposed swell of her cleavage. Her eyes were searching out the club before she delicately strutted to the bar._

"_Got any scissors?"_

_A barman looked at her with confusion, as Troy watched on with wide eyes, a fire tearing through his body as she cut her conservative skirt to a short turquoise mid-thigh lengthed number, placing the scissors back on the counter as she spun to wink in Troy's direction before making her way to the stage._

"_Game on Bolton"_

_End Flashback_

The faded notes of Cassie drew Troy from his thoughts. The intense longing that was pumping through his veins, rendering him almost breathless as he watched her body contort into positions, which he could only imagine where she had learnt them from. The last note of the song rang out through the room, Gabriella freezing as her chest stuck out to the audience, making her already sufficient sized breasts look tantalizing, and Troy felt the moisture run back to his mouth as he wet his lips in expectancy. Getting ready to leave the stage, Gabriella heard the beginning rhythm of Mariah Carey's 'Touch My Body,' and a sly smirk found its way onto her lips. Men all around her began to cry out for a second performance and she turned to Troy, a soft smirk accentuating her lips as she sank back onto the pole. A strangled groan leaving Troy's mouth as he realised what she was doing, once again he reached down to desperately seek comfort from the pressure of his engorged member, all remnants of the game, and how innocent she really was, fleeing from his mind as only one single thought continued to race through his brain at lightning speed. He had to have her, and he had to have her now.

The opening chords began and as Gabriella began to move to the beat she looked over to where Troy was sitting, eyes widening as she realised he was hurrying towards the stage, the intensity of his gaze burning her as he hurried onto the stage, dragging her behind the curtain of the club, blissfully ignoring the protests of the men on the floor, all enjoying the entertainment immensely. The back of the club was like a maze, girls crawling all over the halls as they practiced dance moves, and flashed bright smiles to the owners son; none daring to question why he was dragging a petite women through the throng of dancers and shoving her roughly into a dressing room, slamming the door closed with a force.

He spun to face her, his breathing ragged as he stared at her in a hazy desire. Her eyes danced with a playful smirk as she noticed the want that was pressed up against her thigh as he stared at her with such a raw passion that she almost felt scorched by the pressure.

"I'd say its game over Bolton"

The words had barely had time to leave her mouth before he crushed his lips to hers with a bruising force, his tongue instantly forcing access to her mouth; capturing her as he slammed his hands onto either side of her head, pressing his desire against her as he probed access to all the deep crevices of her mouth. Her mind was spinning as she let him attack her tongue with his, all thoughts of her dignity, romance, and making that first time special swiftly leaving her head. All she knew was that she needed to feel a pleasure more intense than any she had felt before. She needed Troy Bolton.

His hands leapt from their previous position as she began sucking his bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a deep guttural moan from his throat as he took her mouth savagely in his, wrapping his arms around her waist as he lifted her, her legs entwining around his waist as they stumbled blindly to the long dressing room table; Troy throwing the items from the table onto the floor, before throwing Gabriella onto the table in a raw animal passion. The heat in the room rising several degrees, as Gabriella desperately tried to force air into her lungs, her moans becoming breathy as he sucked harshly on the flesh of her neck, his hands running over her body in want, stroking the softness of her thighs. Gabriella was stuck in a passionate mist, her nails clawing his back as they ran underneath his shirt, stroking the hardness of his shoulder blades as he grunted in satisfaction. Her hands slipped back to the front of his shirt as she ripped it from his body, the sound of buttons tearing from the fabric as she carelessly flung it to the side. His breathing became deep as he pulled the midriff from her body, eyes becoming irreversibly wide as he gazed at her bra.

"Jesus. Fucking hell Gabriella"

He stopped all his ministrations as he stared in bewildered excitement at her undergarment. Her bra was black, with embroidered flowers, but that wasn't what surprised him most, it was the fact that Gabriella Montez was wearing a demi-cup.

"Looks like you found East High's sweethearts naughty side didn't you Bolton?"

If her dancing had made it hard to breath, the words that left her lips had almost sent him into a coma. There was a second of silence between the two, as they breathed heavily, each forcing oxygen into their lungs as Troy gazed at the top half of her body, the strain between his thighs becoming unbearable. Suddenly Troy smirked, pushing his head into the v of her cleavage, sucking roughly on the skin, desperate to leave his mark on her as her whimpers of pleasure spurred him on. A loud moan emitted from the back of her throat, as Troy lips raced over the largely exposed area of her breasts, his hands reaching down to the waistband of her skirt, grinning as one hand gently slipped under the barrier, grazing along the front of her panties eliciting a stifled moan from her lips. His hand pulled away as he shimmed her skirt down her legs, unsurprised to find a matching black thong covering her body; but certainly surprised to see the material of the undergarment was almost completely see through, and Troy Bolton now knew. East High's sweetheart was completely clean shaven.

"Fuck"

"Driving you crazy Wildcat?"

There was no answer to that question, just the sound of flesh on flesh as Troy moulded his body into hers, once again taking her mouth prisoner in his, plunging his tongue into her, the feeling hot and wet, as he let his hands reach up to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the floor as he took her breast into his mouth. One hand began to frantically caress her nipple, as he sucked the other into a hardened nub, desperately needing some relief between his aching thighs as he felt his sex strain ridiculously onto the seam of his boxers.

"You're wearing way too many clothes Bolton"

Troy wanted to scream with joy as Gabriella's small hands finally made their way down to his jeans, her palm gently brushing the bulge which dug firmly into the junction between her thighs. A small giggle left her lips as Troy felt himself harden more, if it was even possible, as her hands flung his belt across the room, crashing into a mirror, shards showering the small rooms floor as her hands slipped under the prison of his plaid boxers.

"Shit"

His voice was low and husky as he looked over Gabriella, her hair fanned out behind her as she curled her lips into a seductive smirk grinning at him as she began to push his jeans and boxers down his legs. Before he knew it his world was tilted, and her small hands were pushing him into the cool of the desk, her nails scraping across his toned abs as she licked and sucked her way down his chest, stopping to run her finger along the trail of hair that led down to his penis. His head hit the cool desk with a thump as the moist, warm feeling of Gabriella's tongue shook his senses. Her mouth slowly enclosed over his shaft as she loosened her cheeks to accommodate him. Nibbling and sucking bringing Troy into a crazy passionate high.

He couldn't take it anymore, as soon as Gabriella pulled back for breath, he threw her underneath him; ripping her panties from her body as he cupped her mound, running his fingers along her slick slit with an undeniable need pulsating violently through him. A cry of desire rang from Gabriella's lips as she felt Troy finger her wet warmth, his fingers curling upwards as he plunged them deeper into her body, kissing her expertly as he growled into her neck nibbling at the already deep purple bruise that seemed to pulsate violently, his lips now ghosting across her jaw. He withdrew from her, smirking as he gently licked her juices from his fingers, leaning into her, his breath tingling across her lips.

"I'm going to make you scream Montez"

Her legs spread wide and suddenly the warm and fuzzy feeling that had surged through her was replaced with a sensation of pain as she felt a ripping; Troy spearing her brutally with his member. She was a virgin. Somewhere between the game, and the rough sensual foreplay in the dressing room, he had forgotten. He had forgotten that she was innocent, she was pure, and he was ruining her, and sinning had never felt so good to him as it did at that moment. He pulled out of her in a hurry, confused by the wave of guilt and sadness that washed over him as he took in the scrunched up look on her face, her nose crinkled in agony as she failed to hide her tears.

"Shit. I'll go slow Ella, I promise"

He barely noticed the nickname or the sudden softness that appeared on his face and her own as he brushed his lips against hers, rubbing his hardness against her slit, and waiting until he felt she was sufficiently moistened. He slowly began to ease into her, his kisses still hungry as he raced along her body, the feel of her wet clasp surrounding him scorching his naked flesh and pushing him closer to that point of ecstasy within seconds of being inside her.

"Fuck, I'm, not gunna last long."

He waited until he was almost fully seated in her, her long legs wrapping around his waist, drawing him closer as he slipped even further into her heat. He watched her carefully as he slowly began to move himself in and out of her body, soft cries of pain leaving her lips as he dusted kisses along her shoulder, burying his face in the curve of his neck as a tender sweetness covered them. The urgency that had dominated them ebbing away into a gentle intimacy that neither knew existed between them. Their actions remained soft and slow, each peppering gentle kisses over the other as Gabriella's pain slowly materialised away into pleasure, the sensations sending her into a desperate craving for the rough, egotistical Bolton she had been playing this game with for 3 months. The Troy Bolton she knew. The Troy Bolton she needed.

"Come on Troy, I can handle you. Problem is Bolton, can you handle me"

Her tongue licked at his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe, the words sending him into a frenzy as he began to mercilessly drive into her. Her cry's intensifying as the delicious ache between her thighs became unbearably pleasurable. Her hips began to move to a silent rhythm as he rode her, his eyes gleaming harshly with passion. Their moans dematerializing into raspy breaths as they met each others drive of rapture. She clawed at his back in an animalistic fashion, the beads of sweat dripping from her to him as he began to give particularly rough thrusts into her warmth. He could feel his release coming, as she released guttural sounds from the back of her throat, the tension in her body like a coil ready to explode at any moment. His breaths were laboured as the feel of her silky pink flesh milked him to the point of bliss, his load emptying into her as her walls tightened fiercely, the coil of pleasure releasing as her body shuddered dangerously, her loud screams of joy echoing around the room as her head fell back onto the desk in exhaustion, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she panted heavily. He pumped into her slowly desperate to keep the feeling of heaven for a little bit longer. Slowly pulling out from her, he collapsed onto her, his breathing coming to him in short sharp bursts of oxygen. His nose nuzzled into hers as he pressed a kiss to her lips, the tenderness of the moment almost scaring him, as he gazed upon her beauty with admiration. That soft simple smirk gracing his face once more, as her eyes met his, her eyelids heavy as she panted beneath him.

"Not quite ready for me were you Montez?"

****

A/n: :) ok reviews? would be nice, was it ok? Also i thought of a way of maybe making this a two-shot, really depending on how i feel the idea fits with this, but if i was to continue would you read? Anything you want to see happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Okay so this isn't as long as i intended :) And i did indeed decide to write more. This is actually going to be a three-shot because it seemed like a perfect place to end it. This chapter isn't really like the first, and i don't know if im too happy with how i displayed the emotion. Enough of my rambling please enjoyy.**

* * *

Her head smashed into the soft white pillow as she desperately tried to force air into her lungs, watching as Troy pulled out from her and moved across the room to find his boxers. His long shaggy brown hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat, and as he pulled his boxers over his body the muscles of his arms flexed dangerously.

Gabriella could hardly believe that a month ago she had been a virgin, in every sense of the word, and now she found herself more often than not in Troy Bolton's bed. Him buried deep inside her warmth as she cried out for more, their frantic movements shaking the bed violently. His dark eyes began to lighten as he gazed at her bronzed naked body, the supple flesh of her breasts and curve of her hips driving him crazy, as she panted deeply, her eyes still clenched shut in pleasure.

"You just can't get enough of me can you Montez?"

A cheeky smirk covered his lips, the true thoughts rushing through his head buried deep inside his mind as he desperately tried to cover up the new and foreign feelings running through him. This last month had been one he didn't think he would ever forget. The senses that hurried through him when he laid eyes on Gabriella were unimaginable to him. Not once during their strange and twisted game had he so much as thought about another woman. He tried. God he tried to push those feelings to the back of his mind and get down to his primal instinct; but he couldn't do it. Every time he attempted to pursue other women, her dark bitter chocolate eyes tormented his mind. The vision of her body, covered in a sheen of sweat, withering beneath him as she moaned his name into his ear springing to the forefront of his mind. Implanting a need in him so fierce, so frighteningly passionate, that only she would do, and within hours she would find herself bent over the cold desk of an abandoned classroom, or thrown carelessly onto his bed, and on the odd occasion pressed against the cold brick wall of a club, her arms tangled with his as they satisfied their undeniable lust. His eyes brightened at the thought of the places they had spoiled, his mind immediately springing to the one completely arousing night they had spent together. Nothing had mattered but her, the want was unlike any other craving he had had before. He just knew that if he wasn't able to sling Gabriella's legs over his shoulders and pound into her until they forgot their own names by the end of that night, he would go insane.

_Flashback_

"_Forgive me father for I have sinned. It has been 2 and a half weeks since my last confession."_

_The dimness of the confession box stunned her, the blinding light of the church now a mere memory as she gazed into the patterned gauze of the confessional. _

"_Tell me my child. What is it that you seek forgiveness for?"_

"_The game finished 2 weeks ago. I thought that was it, I thought I could go back to being East High's Sweetheart. All I had to do was prove to that overstuffed jackass that I wasn't afraid of living on the wild side. I started by helping him scout out a few new hotspots for East High, that was all; before I knew it I was cutting my cloths into loin cloths, wrapping my body around a pole and being ridden like a god damned donkey. It wasn't supposed to end like that father, my innocence wasn't meant to be stolen, I didn't want my body to shake in pleasure, and it killed me to feel my heart scream out for more. I liked it father, I liked it more than I have liked anything before. Now I can't stop myself, I'm addicted. I can't get enough."_

_There was a long drawn out pause, where only the heavy breaths of what she could only assume was the priest. The huskiness in his breathing unnerving her as she waiting anxiously for a response. She heard the door to the box open, and then close gently, the sound of the priest leaving, in what she could only presume was disgust._

"_Father?"_

_What she didn't expect next was for said 'priest' to burst into her side of the box, crush her against the wall and capture her in a wild kiss, fire blazing deep in his molten azure eyes. It was several seconds before she could pry her lips away from his long enough to form a sentence. _

"_Troy…how did you?" _

"_It's a Thursday. You seem to forget how much I used to follow you Montez"_

_And with that there was no more talking, just heated kisses and a deep sensual pleasure that neither of them would ever forget. _

_End Flashback_

Troy licked his lips at the memory, his body fully reacting to it as he felt that familiar stir deep in the prison of his boxers. A seductive grin coming to his face as that same blazing need surged through his blood.

"Troy what are you thinking about?"

Her eyebrows were crooked in that adorably sweet way, her small button nose crinkled in fascination and he found himself entranced under her spell, his eyes softening completely as he crawled up the bed, tracing his tongue along her neck; sucking softly before littering feather light kisses up to her jaw, his breath lingering on her already kiss swollen lips.

"Just that night in the church confession box, and how much I want to ravage you right now"

His eyes were a paralyzing shade of blue, sparkling the same colour of the sky. The occurrence of such tenderness in his eyes rare, he didn't just want to fuck her. He wanted to make love to her and the thought made her body freeze temporarily. The heat of their previous session draining completely as he placed kisses all over her face and neck, stopping briefly to lay several kisses over her nose, frowning and pulling away as he saw the look in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You're not laughing"

It burned. The intensity of his stare and the sheer compassion in his touches, she didn't know what to do. Her heart was racing at a mile a minute and the anxiety in his eyes only made her cringe slightly under him.

"I'm fine."

The words were short, and he didn't look very convinced. He leant in again, kissing her nose once more before moving to her cheek. Gently licking the corners of her mouth and dragging his tongue along her bottom lip continuously until he felt her lips curl into a smile. A giggle spilling from her lips in a matter of seconds.

"Troy….."

She dragged out the words as his hands reached her side and began to tickle her mercilessly, kissing all down her neck and sucking on her nipple as she arched his back towards him. He moved up to the valley between her breasts, licking and sucking as his voice became husky, raw emotion thundering through the words.

"I love you"

The world went silent, a deafening unease settling over the room. To him it felt that nothing moved. Nothing dared to move. He lifted his head from the valley of her breasts. Big doe like eyes open in shock, her mouth slightly ajar, and her glistening pink tongue darting from her mouth to trace her bottom lip. Troy cursed; he had just revealed his deepest darkest secret to the girl of his dreams. The secret he had been keeping from himself for almost 3 weeks, and here he was getting extremely aroused, still feeling the need for that release, which he knew he was now not going to receive.

He tried to force his lips to move, to say something which would take all that away, he could have just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him and he wasn't sure what to do. She looked startled, but in his eyes even more beautiful, her hair was fanned out behind her, and her teeth gently nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked anywhere but at him. The avoidance hurting him, and leaving a sense of rejection in the bottom of his stomach. He desperately tried to summon his voice again, but he couldn't. He couldn't form any words, there wasn't time. In the split second it took for him to grasp that Gabriella was no longer underneath him she was gone. The door to his bedroom slamming with force as her petite body fled, just the scent of her rich silken skin left to hang over him as he buried his head into his pillow. Wrapping his arms around it and hugging it closer to his body, desperate to remember the lingering aroma before it was gone. Before she was gone.

* * *

**A/n There we are :) I have one more exam left next week ! But we've never been taught the subject so i have to learn the whole syllabus in a week : So saying that, i'm going to say that i would expect the last intallment in the next...pfff 2 weeks? Maybe earlier if i can :D Please review guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Hey guys. Ok so. I've writen 2 versions of this. I've gone with this one, if people want to see an alternative ending tell me and i'll post the other one after this. Also, this version is going to have 2 chapters. Reason? The builders at my house cut through our phone line, this wouldn't have taken so long otherwise so i mean it's finally here but my internet is SO temprimental its crazy.**

**I didn't want to keep you all waiting for a long chapter, so i split it. This chapter is all about the game :) Last chapter for this version in the next few days unless theres another disaster. rofl. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Wednesday 5****th**** September 2007  
****8:40 am**

She spun on her heels once more, slipping on the shiny linoleum floor and falling on her ass, schedule and map fanning around her as she blinked in surprise, her doe eyes looking around in pure confusion. First day at a new school and she had lasted all of about 10 minutes without embarrassing her self. Sitting up on her heels she gathered the paper that had scattered around her, taking due notice to the fact that nobody around her had bothered to help the new girl sitting alone in the middle of the hallway.

Standing up once more she gathered her class schedule and looked at the map with a small furrow in her eyebrows. Smoothing out her plain blue jeans and pulling down the rise of her simple black t-shirt she began walking down the hall once more. Homeroom with Mrs Darbus sounds interesting; she thought, paying no attention to the shining blue eyes that were watching her from a distance a new glow lighting in the orbs.

She was cute. She was very cute. A laugh left his lips as he watched her spin on her heels before crashing into the floor, her papers scattering all over the place as she looked in confusion. Her t-shirt had ridden and given him an ample view of her flat stomach, his groin stirring familiarly as a smile appeared on his face, turning to walk towards his friends. He was going to enjoy this one.

Mrs Darbus was as crazy as anybody could ever get. Her bright eccentric clothes and exuberantly styled blonde hair was the tip of the iceberg. Gabriella found herself slowly loosing the will to live as she took in her classmates. Among them was a boy she had nicknamed spider head. His crazy head of hair stuck up in all directions, and he had a basketball which he rolled back and forth between his fingers. The girl sitting next to her looked friendly enough, her skin was dark and she was able to see a booklet labelled, 'the way to succeed in scholastic decathlons.' Gabriella was part of the scholastic decathlon team in her last school; at least she shared something in common with someone here.

At the front of the class were two people she had identified as sparkly and sparklier. The young man was dressed in a very similar outfit to the other young girl. Rhinestones and pink glitter dotted everywhere on their persons, a simple fedora perched on the young boys head. Even their carefully hidden cell phones were bedazzled with jewellery. Letting out a small laugh at the sparkly twins, she turned her head to scout out the rest of her new classmates, her eyes meeting with a pair of crystalline blue. It felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her chest as she stared into the unfamiliar orbs, her brain racing at 100 miles a minute.

He winked at her then; his shaggy brown hair hanging into his eyes as he quite brazenly looked her up and down, smirking in approval. Great. Another boy whose only interested in one thing, her eyes rolled instinctively as she looked away finding that the African American was now staring at her with a warm smile on her lips.

"I'm Taylor Mckessie"

"Hi, Gabriella Montez"

"I see you've caught Troy Bolton's attention this year"

Gabriella crinkled her eyebrows as she saw the sympathy that seemed to seep into Taylor's eyes as she stared at her.

"Is there something really bad about that?"

Taylor's eyebrows rose to new heights as she gave a glance to Troy, who was still staring at the two with a smirk on his lips, looking on at them with laughter in his eyes as he finally turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Troy Bolton is captain of the basketball team, hottie of the school, and he knows it. He's a total manwhore; my older sister says that boys like Troy aren't worth even talking too, they'll just sleep with you and break you're heart."

Looking around, Gabriella noticed that half of the girls in her homeroom were gazing at Troy with a sad expression on their faces, each one of them trying to get his attention, desperation on their faces.

"Wow, thanks Taylor, you saved me from making a complete fool out of myself."

"No problem, I've had my fair share with stuck up jocks, I'll do anything to spare someone else the hassle"

Just like that Gabriella Montez had made a friend, and she could honestly say she'd be very grateful for Taylor's words by the end of the week.

**Thursday 13****th**** September 2007  
****10:30am**

She groaned as she held her books to her chest, slowly walking through east high's double doors, the eyes of almost every female falling on her with intense jealousy. It had been like this for a whole week; apparently Troy had never been so determined to bed someone as he was to bed her. She couldn't go anywhere without his smooth talking and intense aquamarine eyes watching her intently, and trying to woo her into going on a date with her.

"Hey beautiful"

There he was again, his arm slung loosely around her shoulders as he leant into her kissing her cheek as he brought her closer to his side. Rolling her eyes once again she removed herself from his arms, he was so cheesy.

"Bye Troy"

He watched as she walked away, her hips swinging subconsciously as her hair hung in waves down her back, the tight tank top rising showing the flesh of her back as Troy groaned in frustration. He wanted her so badly!

**Thursday 13****th**** September 2007  
****3:30pm**

Gabriella shut her locker, gathering the books she needed for her homework in her hands before slowly making her way to her car. She adored her car, it was a silver Porsche and is really was her baby. Throwing her books into the back seat she slipped in and pulled out of the school. What an interesting first week it had been, she considered this as she turned on her car radio, humming to herself as she sped out of the school, not noticing the black Audi that was following her, the piercing blue eyes grinning in satisfaction as he gazed at the small peak of brown curls shining through the window.

**Thursday 13th September 2007  
****4:00pm**

He looked up at the building in shock. This was what she did on a Thursday? He had been following her for the past week, trying to discover what she liked and what he could use to win her over, but this? Maybe he was out of his league. His eyes blinked rapidly as he gazed upon the tall steeple of the church, seeing Gabriella's glorious legs walk through the ornate double doors. Jumping from his car he walked slightly through the entrance, his eyes following her as she unknowingly swung her slim hips as she slid into the confessional box. Troy glanced around, his gaze falling on a young man who stood watching him with disapproval as he followed Troy's gaze to the Latina. Blushing furiously, Troy smiled weakly and ran from the church, climbing into his car and speeding away before he could stop and think. He would need to use every inch of the Bolton charm he could on bedding this one. The one thing he couldn't understand was why he couldn't let her go? Why was he so desperate to get into her panties? The thought that worried him the most? Why was bedding her not the most important thing to him?

**Wednesday March 19****th**** 2008  
****1:40pm**

He was absolutely incensed. She was standing there, flirting blatantly with Ryan Evans, the campest straight guy in the whole school. What did he have that he didn't? He was the hottest guy in school, women fell at his feet. But not her, it had been a long and torturous 6 months and he still hadn't bedded her, worse yet he was still trying desperately with no success. The year was slowly coming to a close and she had begun showing signs of attraction, but was she just leading him on? It never took him longer than 3 days to get what he wanted, but Gabriella Montez was determined not to give it to him, and it frustrated Troy to the point of insanity. Sure other girls had benefited from his frustration; he had become a fierce and passionate lover in the last 6 months, driving women crazy with want and need. But they were nothing to Troy, mere play things, Gabriella Montez was a real challenge, and Troy loved a challenge.

His eyes watched on in fury as Ryan ran a hand along her arm smiling as she grinned back at him with her gleaming smile. If Ryan and Gabriella ever thought about getting together Troy was sure he would go mad. Nobody turns down Troy Bolton, especially for a dolt like Ryan Evans. Her eyes turned and met with his as he continued to watch them with a building interest, his hand tightening on the cool metal of the lockers as she winked in his direction, slowly running he tongue along her plump pink lips before turning back to Ryan and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Turning towards the cafeteria door and gliding through it gracefully; her black pumps clicking lightly on the linoleum floor. Fire tore through his body as he registered the smouldering look Gabriella had flashed at him, the feeling in his groin now unbearable with a heated desire. That was it. He was going to have Gabriella Montez by the end of the school year if it was the last thing he ever did. If she was going to mess around with him, he was going to mess right back. The game had officially begun.

* * *

**A/n Review please? More reviews faster chapter :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Waheyy no disaster (Y) The internet cut out right before i went to post this but im a genius ;) I fix things :D bwahaha anyway...This is the final chapter of Game Over :) I did have a story to post but cause of the stupid virus i lost it so i have to start again. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The humidity of the day seemed to match the fire in Troy's body. He had waited a week for Gabriella to call him to no avail. It had begun to hurt, it shouldn't have but the rejection of his love was still firmly planted into his brain. He was a lone warrior, he couldn't be held down; yet something about the petite girl sparked a feeling in him that he couldn't explain. Whenever he wasn't with her he wanted to be, he wanted to hold her close to him always, kiss away her fears and pain, and it scared the shit out of him.

The low rumble of thunder echoed around through the evening sky, the humidity of the past few days finally reaching its peak as the earth became desperate to cool down, a shower of water droplets began to rain down on him, drenching him in seconds the tight stripped t-shirt sticking to his body. He stood on her balcony, hating Gabriella for the position she was in. Fanning her perfect body as she lay sprawled across her bed sheets, clad only in a tight demi-cup bra and a red lace thong, her physique taunting him making his manhood spring to attention as the very essence of her excited him. He had to calm down; he couldn't try and make her see it was about more than the sex if he walked into her room bearing a hard on the size of a truncheon.

His eyes were clamped shut as he leaned his head on the wall next to the door, the rain streaming down upon him, cooling the heat on his body. A million thoughts rushing through his head as he tried to get himself under control. _Grandma, Chad butt naked, the idea of Mrs Darbus and my dad doing it. _He shuddered in disgust as the thought instantly calmed his system down, the thoughts of Gabriella's provocative clothing forgotten, that is until she walked out onto her balcony, water immediately covering her body, making her look slick and sexy. Screaming as she desperately tried to cover her elegant body. As if he hadn't seen, sucked, licked and nibbled every part of it already.

"FUCK, Troy what the hell are you doing here?!"

His piercing eyes snapped open in fear, his body frozen in place as he slowly turned his head to look at her, cursing himself at the arousal her wet toned body instilled in him.

"God Ella, for my sanity please put some clothes on"

She glanced down, a blush rising onto her cheeks as she slipped back inside her bedroom, grabbing the coolest thing she could find. Shaking his head, Troy tried desperately to clear his thoughts, he hadn't thought past climbing onto her balcony. To be honest, he had never planned to be caught; he was going to just stare at her for a while before going home. Troy Bolton didn't do cheesy romances; he did random hook ups with gorgeous and easy girls. Whatever spells Gabriella had managed to cast on him terrified him to his core.

Pushing off the wall he turned to face her as she came back onto the balcony, a black robe wrapped tightly around her body. He almost moaned at the sight of her, although the robe was opaque it clung to her curves from the ferocity of the rain and it was something she had so often worn after their heated sex sessions at her house, and whenever she did decide to put it on, he usually ripped it straight off again.

"Troy why are you here?"

Her voice was quiet, and she was looking anywhere but at him, her once sparkling brown eyes seemed dull and almost lifeless. She held the ribbon of the robe across her body, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of her feet as she finally looked up to meet his eyes. The blue penetrated her, passion and love seeping from them as he slowly moved towards her, his hand brushing along her arm as a jolt shot through her body. She trembled at his touch and her eyes fluttered closed as she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the conclusion she had made just hours ago.

"I need you"

His voice broke as he choked on his on breath. The walls he had built around him crumbled like the fall of an empire. Just looking into her eyes made him yearn to touch her, inhale the soft scent of her strawberry shampoo and cradle her in his arms.

She froze completely, she was not expecting that. She couldn't believe it; she had spent the past week trying to understand what Troy meant by those 3 words he had so passionately uttered as he had worshiped her body, and now it was simple. He meant just what those 3 words usually implied. He loved her. Taylor was wrong, he wasn't just another stuck up arrogant jock who wanted a good screw, and she had decided earlier in the heat of the day that she couldn't afford to pass up the opportunity. She had wondered if it was just the heat doing strange things to her body, but now, hearing Troy tell her he needed her she knew, Troy Bolton was her drug, and she had no intention of giving it up.

"I need you too"

The whisper was so quiet it barely carried across to the young man standing before her, but he had heard her more clearly than he had heard anything before. She needed him. Those words, so simple, so short, made Troy feel like the happiest man alive. He wanted her too; suddenly he didn't care about the past week, the silent treatment and the hesitation to his advances earlier. It was simple; she needed him as much as he needed her and he was definitely not going to refuse her now. It wasn't a proclamation of love but it was a start, she wasn't turning him out, his confession hadn't scared her away completely. A huge grin over took his face as he glanced down on her, that smirk coming back onto his lips for the first time in a week. He took one final look at her before he swooped down to her, crushing his lips against hers in fury.

Not a second was lost as she immediately responded to his kiss, his lips moving sensually against hers as he poured out all the feelings he had been suppressing for so long onto her plump cupid bow lips. Her arms slowly round their way around his neck as her hands delved into his hair to play with the sodden hairs at the nape, slowly beginning to pull him into her bedroom.

Within minutes they had found themselves on her bed, her black robe long removed from her body as he kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked his way over every inch of skin he could find clad now in only his plaid boxers. He moved his mouth away from her neck, chuckling at the harsh purple circle that now resided there, branding her as his forever. No man would ever touch her, ever, no man but him would be able to see her like this, panting beneath him as she writhed in pleasure. He placed a kiss to her lips softly as he shimmed her thong down her legs, her bra already flung carelessly over the chair in the corner of her room. His boxers were effortlessly pushed down his legs and flung somewhere in the room by Gabriella as Troy grinned and kissed her thoroughly on the mouth, his tongue forcing access to her mouth as he delved deep into the crevices. He pushed her legs apart gently as he positioned himself, getting ready to enter her, his sex rubbing her slick slit as she pushed him back; her hand sprawled across his chest as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too"

The happiness that swelled in his heart caused him to snap, grinning as he forced his mouth onto hers, pushing against her legs again as he drove into her. Crying out in joy as he became fully embedded in her warmth once again. He felt like a drug addict that was getting his first hit in months. He couldn't control his passion as a sheen of sweat began to collect on both of their bodies. Her constant moans driving him closer to the point of ecstasy, his body barely able to contain the reaction at how much her low 'mmm's' spurred him on. He could barely draw in breath but with every thrust he whispered 'I love you, I love you, I love you' peppering her face with kisses as they both neared that point of rapture.

This was without a doubt the best sex she had ever had, all she could do was match his thrusts and moan in pleasure as he filled her. Her walls tightened as she could feel herself beginning to spasm out of control. That white hot coil released with a fury as she screamed out his name, milking him dry as he groaned her name in response, her breathing erratic as her chest heaved dangerously.

He rolled off of her body, laying an arm across her chest as he leaned into her body panting uncontrollably as he lazily ran his arm across her flat stomach, drawing little circles as a side splitting smile covered his face. She was his, and she loved him. This was turning into one of the best days of Troy's life, and the fact that he was officially taken didn't bother him. He didn't want anyone else, and he was sure as hell he wouldn't ever want anyone else.

She looked over to him, her eyes half lidded as she studied his muscular physique. Wow. That was the only thought running through her mind at that point in time, the stars in her vision were only just beginning to clear as she felt his calloused hands gently rubbing her stomach, a huge grin stretching across his face as he began kissing her cheek repeatedly, whispering how much he loved her into her ear, his tongue gently grazing it every so often as he nibbled lightly on the lobe. She let out a giggle as his fingers lightly brushed her sides causing her to squirm in delight. Her mind was filled with elation and confusion; little over a week ago the only affection Troy showed her was when they, very rarely, cuddled after sex, and now he couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't the Troy she had seen since she transferred to east high, but she liked it, a lot.

Shifting on her side she looked into his eyes, running a hand over his face as she brushed his hair back from his face, smiling at him as she pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"Love you"

She yawned as she buried her face into his chest, his hands raking through her soft curls as he placed a delicate kiss to her temple. After everything the two had been through in the last year, they had both found the one thing they had been looking for in the most unexpected place. Love. Her gentle breathing brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down at her, a gentle smile crossing his face as he watched her sleep. The hammering of the rain on the windows breaking him from his trance. Smiling brightly once more he gently laid his head atop hers as he buried himself closer to her, pulling her into his chest securely as his eyes drifted shut, letting out a small whisper as he succumbed to his exhaustion.

"Mine. Always mine."

**An: I don't know if i like this, but it was better than how my other version was ending out. So please review and i hope you enjoyed it, i know it was a lot of fun to write :) **


End file.
